Scuffle
by anngraham
Summary: Ethan has to convince Rockstar Spud why further antagonizing a angry Samoa Joe is a bad plan.
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Takes place on the Jan. 9th 2014 taping, after EC3 and Spud hit Joe with a wrench in the knee. Joe at the end gets his hands on Spud, grabbing his arm then his neck before EC3 manages to pull him away.

* * *

Quickly tugging Spud back to their dressing room Ethan kept a suspicious eye on the people filling the hallways, with the mood they'd left Joe in getting behind a locked door seemed the wisest move. Spud was still high on the adrenaline rush of taking out such a formidable opponent and didn't even seem to be aware of the potential for danger, babbling excitedly in an accent so thick it was almost indecipherable.

Holding up a hand Ethan cut Spud off in mid-sentence, "Spud, enough already." Tone sharper than intended he ignored the twinge of guilt at the other man's deflated expression.

"Sorry, Sir," flushing Spud looked away from Ethan's annoyed frown, absently massaging his sore throat from where Joe had grabbed him. Now that the adrenaline was fading it hurt quite a bit.

Eyes narrowing as he noticed that action Ethan scowled on remembering how much force it had taken to pull Spud away from Joe, "did he hurt you?" His scowl only deepened when Spud looked guilty.

"No Sir, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine," dropping his hand almost shamefully Spud attempted a reassuring smile, faltering when Ethan raised an eyebrow in clear disbelief.

"I think I'll be the judge of that," backing Spud up against the massage table he picked up the smaller man as if he was a child and set him on it, easily shrugging off complaints Ethan pulled off his light green bowtie and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. "Head up," ordering brusquely he waited semi-patiently until Spud finally gave in with exasperated sigh and obligingly tilted his head back.

Cupping Spud's jaw he stroked gentle fingers down his neck, prodding carefully for any sign of swelling or excessive soreness. Exhaling in relief at no more damage beyond the surface bruising Ethan dropped his hands to Spud's shoulders, squeezing lightly until the other man met his eyes, "antagonizing Joe once he was on the ground was a bad idea, you need to be more careful Spud." Lifting Spud's arm he pointedly curled his fingers around the beginnings of a bruise from where Joe had clutched him, feeling a surge of protectiveness at how easily his hand wrapped around the smaller man's wrist, "you're a lot smaller than him."

It took a second for the words to filter through the enjoyment of Ethan's touch, a touch of irritation sweeping through the warmth, "I'm not that small. I'll have you know I've held my own against bigger guys than Joe." When Ethan's expression only shifted to amusement he pulled his arm free with a glower.

No matter how increasing angry Spud looked Ethan couldn't help but laugh, "come on Spudsey, I could beat you with one arm tied behind my back." He probably shouldn't have found the dull flush spreading across Spud's face quite so adorable.

"No you bloody couldn't," raising his chin and straightening his spine Spud glared at Ethan's unhidden amusement, he _hated_ being dismissed so casually based on his size. It was especially infuriating when Ethan did it. He wanted Ethan to respect him as much as he respected the other man.

"Sure I could," giving into the imp of mischief to tease Spud just a little more Ethan inched closer, "and I'll prove it." Grinning at Spud's suddenly alarmed expression and before he could attempt to back away he locked the smaller man into a bear hug, trapping his arms against his sides. "Go on, try to escape," pulling Spud half off the table he was forced to muffle a laugh when the other man yelped and glared blue fire at him.

"You're being ridiculous Sir," grunting as he tried to free his arms Spud sighed when all he succeeded in doing was make Ethan squeeze harder. No matter which way he wiggled Ethan held tight, not giving him an inch of space to work with and pulling him so off balance he was forced to wrap his legs around Ethan's waist or dangle like a rag doll. Finally annoyed and maybe a little embarrassed at being so easily over-powered he rested his forehead on the bigger man's shoulder, grumbling, "this only proves you're stronger."

Somewhat smugly Ethan loosened his grip around Spud and let the smaller man pull his arms free, "that _was_ the point Spud." Smirking as Spud punched him on the arm he was surprised by his own reluctance to completely let go, sighing a little when the smaller man jumped down.

"I could have gotten free," scowling as Ethan smiled indulgently Spud resisted the urge to thump him on the shoulder again. "If I was willing to hurt you I could have," mimed a knee to the groin he grinned wickedly as Ethan's expression abruptly winced.

Making a mental note never to again underestimate Spud's mean side Ethan shook his head, "I'm glad you were able to resist that urge then," dryly he raised an eyebrow at Spud's little smirk.

"Don't worry, Sir, I'd never do that to you," patting Ethan on the arm Spud smiled innocently, narrowing his eyes had added playfully, "… no matter how many times you call me small."

"So generous tiger," thoroughly enjoying Spud's blush at the nickname Ethan wrapped an arm around his shoulder, hugging him briefly. "I'm lucky to have such a good friend." Although the words were teasing his tone wasn't and he could tell how touched Spud was when he ducked his head to hide a smile. "Just promise me you'll be more careful around Joe from now on."

"All right, Sir," relaxing against Ethan's warmth Spud couldn't even bring himself to annoyed at the request. There were worse things after all than having Ethan Carter looking out for him.


End file.
